Engine Story - (Thomas/Toy Story parody) - UbiSoftFan94.
Engine Story - (Thomas/Toy Story parody) - UbiSoftFan94. Cast: #Thomas as Woody - (Thomas and Woody are both the main heros) #Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Buzz Lightyear - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Woody and Buzz Lightyear are) #Gordon as Hamm - (Gordon and Hamm are both proud and important) #James as Mr. Potato Head - (James and Mr. Potato Head are both vain) #Percy as Rex - (Percy and Rex are both wear green) #Edward as Slinky Dog - (Edward and Slinky Dog are both old, wise, and kind) #Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Andy - (Young version) #Hercules (from TUGS) as Andy - (Adult version) #Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Molly #Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Andy's Mom #Molly as Bo Peep #Bertie as R.C. - (Bertie and R.C. are both ride on roads) #Henry as Sarge - (Henry and Sarge are both wear green) #Diesel as Sid - (Diesel and Sid are both the main villains) #S.C.Ruffey as Scud - (S.C.Ruffey and Scud are both named begins with the letter 'S') #Rosie as Hannah - (Rosie and Hannah are both wear pink) #The Narrow Gauge Engines as Green Army Men #Duck as Wheezy - (Duck and Wheezy are both western) #Bil, Ben, and Fergus as Three Green Aliens #Oliver as Lenny - (Oliver and Lenny are both western) #Mavis as Mrs. Potato Head - (Mavis and Mrs. Potato Head are both named begins with the letter 'M') #Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Etch A Sketch - (Toots and Etch A Sketch are both wear red) #Emily as Jessie - (Emily and Jessie are both the main females who fall in love with Thomas and Woody) #Toby as Bullseye - (Toby and Bullseye are both wear brown) #Spencer as Al - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) #Bulgy as Stinky Pete the Prospector - (Stinky Pete the Prospector's voice suits Bulgy) #Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Buzz #2 #Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Evil Emperor Zurg - (Cerberus and Evil Emperor Zurg are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Woody) #Troublesome Trucks as Mutant Toys #Diesel 10 as Lotso - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) #Elizabeth as Stretch #Arry and Bert as Chunk and Twitch - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Chunk and Twitch are) #Daisy as Barbie #Kevin as Ken - (Kevin and Ken are both have names starting with 'Ke') #Caroline as Bonnie - (Caroline and Bonnie are both have the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names and ends with the letter 'E') #Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Pricklepants #Paxton as Buttercup #Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Trixie - (Tracy and Trixie are both wear blue and named begins with the letter 'E') #Toad as Chuckles the Clown #Rocky as Rocky Gibraltar - (Rocky and Rocky Gibraltar are both share the same names) #Harold as Mr. Spell #Mike as Mr. Mike - (Mike and Mr. Mike are both share the same names) #Cranky as Big Baby #Hector as Buster - (Andy's Dog) Gallery Category:UbiSoftFan94